shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Konsen Yamazaru/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Hand To Hand Combat Wukong has extensive talent and skill in hand to hand combat. He is a Master of several forms of martial arts aswell as able to use Haki, Rokushiki, and several forms of Ichi Kenpo. Physical Strength Wukong has immense strength in both his human and zoan form, his zoan form is shown to be able to push over large trees with seemingly no effort. This strength causes insane damage when used in compination with his staff. Agility Having the use of soru and geppo aswell as a strong flexible body allows Wukong to perform impossible feats of agility both in the air and on the ground. This is added to by the fact that well, he is a monkey. Life Return Wukong is able to control every single part of his body including each and every hair through the use of Life Return. Enhanced Senses Hearing Wukongs sense of hearing is highly developed even for that of a monkey allowing him to hear and identify sounds most humans cannot even hear. Smell Wukong shares a monkeys sense of smell making it much more potent than that of a man. Touch With the application of both Fu and Chi Kenpo Wukong can feel the slightest changes in the atmosphere aswell as the softest of impacts upon the ground. Haki Kenbunshoku Wukong has mastery of this Haki. Busoshoku Used in several forms of Ichi Kenpo Wukongs level of Busoshoku haki is extremely high allowing him to use even his staff in most of his techniques. Haoshoku Wukong is thoght to be a master of this form of Haki. Weapons Dorans Staff A red staff spanning 7Ft from end to end, the ends of which are thicker heavy metal spiked clubs. All but the ends are a deep red. The primary force of this weapon is its immense weight. Razor Disks (Wukong Form Only) There are six discs withing Wukongs armor. Two are hidden the gauntlet over each wrist and there is one over each knee. Ichi Kenpo: Fu-Kenpo: Wukong is a master of this form of Ichi Kenpo able to use all of its techniques and abilities. Ho-Kenpo: Wukong can use this to its fullest extent though he has yet to master it and is forced to leave Ho-Kenpo if he uses Amaterasu. Honoo-Kenpo: Not Wukongs favorite fighting style (it singes his fur) but he can use several abilities created by Honoo-Kenpo. Chi-Kenpo: Wukong mastered this ability to fight on equal ground (no pun intended) with Meshii Choketsu. Rokushiki Taught by his long time friend Meshii Choketsu Wukong is very skilled in Rokushiki aswell. Geppo Mastered through the mastery of Fu Kenpo. Shigan Wukong has a mastery of this technique though he doesnt use it much. Rankyaku Mastered through the mastery of Fu Kenpo aswell as in his monkey state Wukong can fire arks with his hands aswell. Tekkai Wukong never spent much time on this since Meshii wasnt very fond of teaching it. Kamie Wukong has mastered this ability and uses it to annoy Meshii often. Soru Wukong is exceptionally in Soru. Category:Masterreaper Category:Character Subpages